


The one

by CarouselOfCannedBeans



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy James, M/M, angry nerd Aleks, jamestheknight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarouselOfCannedBeans/pseuds/CarouselOfCannedBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Uberhaxornova and ImmortalHD based on the art of jamestheknight! I hope you enjoy ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamestheknight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jamestheknight).



In every high school there are the jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds, the bad boys, the emo kids, the normal kids, the geeks and many, many others.

James is the school’s bad boy. He is always skipping classes and roaming around the school either pulling a prank or playing a video game on a portable console. James repeated a year already due to bad grades but he doesn’t really care. The girls love him. They all try to get his attention in many different ways and usually they achieve. He of course doesn’t help with the situation because most of the time he’s either winking at one or grinning at the other. Also the fact that he has a tattoo and (like the girls describe it) has a sexy beard which make him look more manly makes many people either afraid of him or attracted to him.  
But recently James stopped focusing on cute girls, and instead laid eyes on what his golden locked friend calls: an angry nerd.

That’s right. For the longest time James questioned his sexuality but didn’t give it a lot of thought. If he saw a boy and thought that he was cute then so be it. And that was exactly what happened.  
The first time that James saw this boy was when he was ditching class for the hundredth time and saw this kid who looked younger walking in the corridor to class accompanied by his friend who James knew as Sly because that’s what everybody called him.

From that moment James wanted to talk to that nerd boy. He had that young no-facial-hair face and brown soft looking hair that James felt the urge to touch. He seemed like a passive looking kid and James knew that he’d be a difficult target.  
But James was never the kind to back down from any challenge. So from that day he decided that he wants to get this nerd’s attention. And that’s exactly what he has been doing.

James found the younger alone, resting against the wall waiting for his friend and instantly took the opportunity. He walked up  
to him and leaned against the wall putting his arm over his head in a way that he was facing his target.

“How you doing there, sweet heart?” James said with a wink. The nerd instantly glared at him and said “Fuck off”.

James was taken aback. Usually this thing worked! The people he’d do that to would melt right there in front of him. But not this one apparently.

James smirked and said “Hey no need to be so rough! I just came over here because you were all alone and looked like you needed some company”. As he was saying these words he leaned slightly closer to this angry boy, but the younger continued to glare, not returning the bad boy’s feelings.

“I might need company, but definitely not from you.” And with that he stood straight and walked away from James as if nothing ever happened.  
James stood there locked in place. His eyes were a bit wide. What a feisty little asshole James thought. _I like him_.  
                                                                                         

                                                                                                            ***

The golden locked friend called Seamus walked over to James where he was still leaning against the wall.

“What you doin?” Seamus asked.

“I think I just got rejected” James said in a low voice looking off to where the angry younger left.

“Who’s the chick?”

“Nah it’s not a chick.”

“Wait is it that kid that you told me about like a week ago?”

“Yeah that’s about right.”

Seamus stared at him and then grinned. “What’d do you tell him?”

James seemed to acknowledge the fact that Seamus was right there in front of him and he straightened up a bit. “Oh you know, I saw him standing here alone and I said that he looked like he could use some company” James said cooly. “Right” Seamus said sarcastically. James narrowed his eyes at him and said “Okay fine maybe I didn’t mention something but nothing in particular!”

“Uh-huh”

“Goddammit Seamus” James said with a chuckle. “So what now?” Seamus asked.

“What you mean?”

“I mean are you going to try to talk to him again or are you going to give up?”

At that James Stood straight and grinned “I’m definitely not gonna back down, not now that I just started”

“Alright man, know that I got your back” Seamus said as he tapped James’s back in a friendly gesture.


	2. Try hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is a try hard and Aleks is done with his shit

Aleks was always that kind of kid that people called a nerd. He wasn’t the kind of nerd that one might see in the movies- the kind with big ass glasses and had a bunch pimples, who wore braces and stuttered whenever he talked- he was a normal kid with his own dreams, but he was more focused on school than other things. He wanted a good job to gain good money and be successful. He wanted to make his parents proud of him. And so he focused on school and did his best to achieve.

But still he wasn't approached by many people because of the matter. He didn’t really care actually, he had all the friends he needed who made him feel comfortable being who he is. That’s all that mattered.

One of his friends was this guy called Eddie who everybody called Sly. He was Puerto Rican and he had a habit of wearing a fox hoodie. Eddie could also sing, and Aleks thought that his voice was one of the best he had ever heard.

Anyway, it was Sly the one Aleks was waiting for when the school’s bad boy James approached him and started _flirting_ with him? He wasn’t sure but he sure as hell didn't like it. Not because he thought being gay was bad, but because James was a dick and he didn’t like him. Why would he like somebody who made fun of people and who was an asshole to some of his friends?

Sly was a bit confused when he saw Aleks stomp away angrily from the place they said they’d meet.

“Yo where are you going?” the Puerto Rican asked.

“Huh?” Aleks said when he realized that Eddie was right there. Then he quickly grabbed his hand and said “Come on let’s go”.

So they went away from where James had stood moment before and went to grab some lunch instead. Aleks wasn’t mad anymore, but he wanted to enjoy lunch without talking about that asshole.

But of course Sly wanted to know what had happened before to make Aleks so angry. “You gonna tell me what’s up?”

Aleks sighed, “Well there was that asshole-”

“James?” Eddie asked a grin making its way on his lips.

Aleks narrowed his eye “yeah him. Anyway he came talking to me and I think he was flirting with me or something but it was very annoying and I don’t want him to speak to me again” Aleks scoffed.

“I don’t understand why you don’t like him so much” Sly said as he bit his food.

Aleks raised his eyebrows questionably. “What do you mean WHY? He’s a fucking dick! He makes fun of everyone and he uses people!”

“He’s not that bad” Sly mused.

“Oh my god don’t talk to me” Aleks said looking away pouting.

Sly laughed at him and the gesture made Aleks smile. “You fucker” Aleks said partially laughing now.

“But admit it,” the Puerto Rican said, “you liked it a bit” he said.

“I DID NOT!” Aleks said frowning.

“Okay, okay” Sly said with a giggle.

                         *************************************************************************************

During the next couple of weeks James had managed to get his locker closer to Aleks. He tried to flirt by saying something along the lines of “It must be fate for our lockers to be so close” but Aleks shut him up immediately by slamming the locker door in his face.

This happened a couple of times actually. James also got hit in the face with a book and whenever he tried to talk to Aleks he’d simply flip him off.

As much as Aleks tried to hint at James that he didn’t want to interact with him, the bad boy kept persisting. James wasn’t going to give up until he got what he wanted. And he wanted Aleks.

But then again, Aleks was getting used to the asshole’s shenanigans. And to be completely honest, he started to like them a bit. Aleks started to realize how much attention James was giving him and how much he was trying.

He still didn’t like him, he hated him in fact, but James’ presence was starting to grow on him.

One time Sly and Aleks were walking down a corridor. Eddie was laughing about how Aleks hit James with the locker door and everybody saw, when Aleks noticed James and his blonde friend leaning against a wall nearby. Aleks stopped and for some odd reason he felt the need to eavesdrop on his admirer and his friend.

The conversation went like this:

“The whole school saw you get hit with a book in the face” Seamus said while he played on his DS.

“Yeah” James stated nonchalantly as he took a sip of his coffee.

“You are still going to try to talk to him?”

“Yep.”

“It feels like it’s too much effort man.” Seamus said still playing the game.

“I’ll manage” James answered.

“I’ve set my mind on it” James went on. “He’s the _**one.**_ ”

Aleks’ face went on fire. _The one? What does that suppose to mean? He likes me that much?_ He thought.

“Wow” Sly said after a bit as he turned to look at Aleks.

“You should go out with him!” Sly continued beaming.

“What?! Are you crazy or something? Cause that’s crazy what you just said” Aleks said confused.

“He likes you!” Sly said exasperated.

“No” Aleks said stubbornly.

“No what sweet cake?”

Aleks' posture stiffened. _Shit._  

Suddenly James came from behind him, he was grinning. Aleks blushed even more.

“Nothing! No nothing!”he said weirdly and rushed off wanting to get away from James and whatever he just said.

“Is he ok?” Seamus asked finally looking up from his DS.

“Yeah” Sly said smiling at them.

James looked at where Aleks had disappeared and sighed.

“Hey don’t be like that” Sly said giving James a comforting look. The bad boy looked at the Puerto Rican and grinned, “Thanks dude”

“Don’t mention it”

After a little moment of silence James had an idea.

“Hey” James said to Sly, “Do you know his class schedule?”


	3. Playing Games

For the first time in forever James liked math, English and history. Those were literally the only classes that he didn’t skip, mainly because during those classes he could spend time with his lovely Aleksandr.

The teachers were really amused when James showed up to their classes. The English teacher was very happy to see him since English was the class James never failed!

Aleks on the other hand didn’t like the whole James-attending-to-classes-idea. The fact that he had to see the bad boys’ face every day (and not only in-between classes and lunch) really got on his nerves. Aleks already had the angry reputation among his friends (he gets pissed easily) and James continued to infuriate him further. Especially the fact that James knew what was going on during the lesson even though he wasn’t paying attention to what the teacher was saying. He would listen absentmindedly while looking at the nerd that he was so fond of.

James wouldn’t stare all the time at Aleks like a creep (even though he wanted to) but he would glance frequently at his direction. He also had the upper hand since he had the empty seat which was next to Aleks during Math, and he sat at the back during the other 2 lessons so whenever he looked up, whether he like it or not he would see Aleks.

James had a plan though. He spent a lot of time panning it out.

Basically his plan was this:

“Aleks is a nerd, then he probably likes fellow nerds and geeks! I mean his friends are a bunch of geeks and nerds. So he must like them no? Right ok. But I’m not a nerd! I was once but I’m not going back to that! I got a REPUTATION. Goddammit.. Fine, so according to Sly, Aleks and I have math, English and history classes together. How about I try to impress him? I mean I’m not stupid! If I actually focus and not ditch classes I would be on top. Yeah that’s what I’ll do! I’ll impress him and then Aleks will be all like ‘ _Oh James you’re so smart! I never knew that. Why don’t you come and hang with me and my friends ,huh? We’d all like you to join us!’_ Oh yeah; it will be so good.”

 

Too bad things didn’t turn out the way he wanted.

The only thing he got out from Aleks were “Leave me alone” and “You’re such an asshole” and “ Oh my god please go away JUST GO!”

James was actually pretty hurt. I mean, he took his precious _time_ to go to classes and he got absolutely nothing out of it except from a shit ton of homework!

Now James isn’t the kind of guy that takes it lightly when somebody doesn’t appreciate his work and all his effort, but when it came to Aleks he was such a big pussy. To be honest, he was intimidated by Aleks, and James usually intimidates people not vice versa.

So he simply went grumbling to Seamus, and Seamus being the good friend he is sat down and listened to all his friends’ problems.

“What am I doing wrong? It’s been _weeks_ and he’s still acting all mad at me! This plan didn’t work at all Seamus. What can I do?” James said exasperated.

“Go and fucking tell him dude! You keep telling me how bad he’s acting towards you and you just stand there like a total fucking pussy. Just tell him! Confront him! What is he going to do huh? _Punch_ you? Come on you had worse than that!”

“He’ll hate me even more! I’ve been backing off as of late, because y’know maybe I was making him feel uncomfortable or whatever during classes even though I only spoke to him because I wanted to borrow a pencil or a pen or whatever even though those were only excuses-”

“Listen, this kid is getting to you, I understand that you like him and all but Jesus James, you’ve got to step your game! Fuck impressing him! You know what? Here’s a plan: don’t talk to him or pay any attention to him and see what he does.”

“But wha-”

“Just do it!”

And so the plan went to action.

************************************************************************************

Aleks P.O.V

It was a Monday afternoon and I made my way over to math class, dreading every step I made. Now that wasn’t completely true. I was trying to make myself believe that to make me feel better. During these past few weeks James appeared in my history, English and math classes and so I had to spend extra time with him. I hated it at first, until I started to look forward to the attention he was giving me. Now this was absolutely NOT supposed to happen because I hate him with all my guts right? Well, maybe not after all.

I found out that he’s actually smart. He’s not dumb and he was actually kind of nice to me, giving me my personal space and not being all over me, picking up my stationary whenever I drop it and all that. But I was not about to be nice to him. Hell no. He was a dick and I wasn’t into dick, or so I thought.

Anyways I was trying to make myself believe that I didn’t want to spend about 2 hours with this guy.

I walked into class and as usual there he was. Eddie told me that he ditched every other class and came early to this one and the other 2. Weird.

I made my way over to my seat which was next to him but surprisingly enough I wasn’t greeted by that bright smile that he usually gave me. He didn’t greet me at all actually. He just continued to tap at his screen and scroll through whatever feed he was on.

I actually felt kind of hurt but tried to shake the feeling off as I sat down.

During the lesson I dropped my pencil and he didn’t pick it up, and when the bell rang he rushed out of the room before me which was unusual since he’d always wait till I’m ready to walk me out, even though I’d usually flip him off in one way or another.

I walked out of that classroom confused and kind of hurt.

I met up with Eddie after that to go to the next class, and when he noticed my discomfort he instantly said “what did James do this time?” with a grin.

I looked down at the ground, dazed, and said “Nothing. He did Nothing at all.”

//

This went on for a whole week. During every class we shared he wouldn’t pay attention to me. During English and history he sat in the back row and I could sense him staring at the back of my head, but during that week I was the one who was continuously turning to look at him.

_Is he ok? Did something happen? He looks kinda gloomy.._ I thought at the end of that week.

So I decided to suck it up and ask him what’s up. I couldn’t stand it. I couldn’t stand that I couldn’t stand it. It was the most frustrating thing.

 

I found him next to the school entrance at the end of that day (which was Friday by the way I don’t know if you got that) and I took in a deep breath. _Ok, we’re doing this. Wait why am I making such a fuss? I shouldn’t be caring after all. Maybe I shouldn’t even- NO no I’m doing this, he might be an ass but I don’t want to cause him anything. And I’m curious._

 

“Hey” I said as I stood behind him.

When he heard my voice he straightened up from his slouched position and turned around. When he saw me his eyes widened a little and a small smile started to form on his lips.

“Hey” he said softly, his voice lower than usual.

“So?” I asked.

“’So?’” He asked confused as he raised an eyebrow.

“So is everything ok? Did something happen? You look like someone just ran you over” I said, not actually caring about my choice if words.

He frowned and said “I don’t look that bad! I mean girls dig me so what do I care?”

“I meant that you look troubled”

“Oh! Oh. I do?”

“Yes! You do! You’ve been acting weird during classes this whole week and it’s freaking me out! So what’s wrong?” I said exasperated.

A grin formed on his lips and he leaned forward until he was a few inches from my face. “You” he whispered, turned around and walked away.

 

 

 


	4. Maybe I don't hate you after all

“What a fucking asshole oh my god! I try to help and he says _I’m_ the problem? What the fuck! Never again will I try to help that piece of shit!” I yelled as Eddie stood on my bedroom floor playing a video game.

“Maybe he meant it in a good way?” He said not paying much attention. I mean, I can’t blame him, he hears these things every day.

“Good way?! In what possible way was that good?!”

“ I don’t know man” he said shrugging. “FuCK GODDAMMIT STUPID LEPS56 SHOT ME AGIAN WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!” he yelled.

I sighed and looked out of the window. It was about November and it was getting really cold, so cold that snow had started to fall already.

“Yo dude you better watch the time it’s snowing and you don’t want to get caught in that” I told him concerned.

He looked over at me and said “Yeah you’re right I should get going. And hey don’t forget

Monday we’re going to the local library alright?”

“Yeah I know” I said grinning.

MONDAY

School has ended and I was sitting on a bench waiting for Sly.   
“Goddammit Eddie I’m freezing my ass here. Fucker” I whispered out loud. The ground was covered in snow and I watched the multiple foot prints that were in it.

“Don’t catch a cold, eye candy”

I jumped as James wrapped a jacket around me. I glared at him, still mad about Friday and he raised his hands up in defeat, grinning. I noticed that he’d given me his jacket and was now left in just a red t-shirt.  Then he just started walking away.

“Wait wha-”

“You can give it back to me tomorrow” he said dismissing me. Then he disappeared out of my sight.

“Whatever” I said confused as I started wearing the warm jacket.

I heard somebody talking behind me but I was too busy focusing on a certain smell that just suddenly slapped me in the face.

I started sniffing and I realized it was coming from the jacket. I put the long sleeve close to my nose and I sniffed. It was a manly smell, like cologne. Did he wear cologne?

I realized that that was what James smelt like. I continued sniffing and I felt a blush creep over my face. _He smells really goo-_

“Hey Aleks! Why are you sniffing the ‘asshole’s’ leather jacket?” I heard Eddie giggling behind me.

Heat rose to my face and I covered it quickly with my hands. _This is so embarrassing!_

“So?” Eddie said grinning as he suddenly stood in front of me.

“It smells nice” I said, but it sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

“Uh-huh” He giggled again.

“ Whatever dude” I said getting up quickly. “Let’s go”

********************************************************************************

“ So how did you even get his jacket huh?” Sly whispered as we searched through books for a science project.

“He gave it to me.”

“HE GAVE IT TO YOU?” he said louder than he was supposed to. I hid my face in the books.

“Shhhhh!” the librarian said.

“Sorry!” he whispered. “So? Is it yours?” Sly sounded way too excited about this.

“What? No dude! He said to give it back tomorrow” I whispered as another waft of the jacket’s smell filled my lungs. It was very pleasant.

“Ohhh” The Puerto Rican said.

“What?”

“Nothing, I, uh, understood something in this book!”

THE NEXT DAY

I didn’t have any classes with James on that day, so I had to find him after school (I wasn’t going to go during lunch, I wanted to spend time with my friends). But instead of finding him, he found me.

“Why, hello there” he said grinning. Since he didn’t have his leather jacket he wore a blue and white one (which didn’t suit him much to be completely honest)

“Uhm, here’s you jacket” I said handing it to him. I felt a bit awkward since, y’know, I _sniffed_ it and all that.

James gave me a look “That’s it? No ‘Thank you’ or ‘You’re not a complete dick after all?’”

I raised my eyebrows. “You _are_ a dick though.”

“Wow. That’s very rude Aleksandr. Did nobody ever teach you manners?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“What? _Aleksandr?”_ he said with a grin.

I glared at him and sighed. “Yes! And if it’s gratitude that you want then thank you!” I huffed out. Man was he a pain in the ass.

He stared at me, the grin gone, he looked serious.

“Do I bother you that much?” he asked in a small whisper.

That took me by surprise. Did he bother me? I mean he got on my nerves a lot but... he didn’t bother me exactly.

“Wh- no, no you do-”

“Listen, next Saturday there’s the fair. The weather is clearing and it seems like a nice way for us to get all this beef out of the way right? Well it’s you who is always mad at me but whatever. How about we go huh?” he said smiling sincerely. I had to admit. His eyes were the most intriguing eyes. They were so big and brown and they could melt any heart.

But still, I wasn’t going to give in easily.

“Why would I go with you? How do I know that you won’t take me somewhere hm?” I questioned, but there was a hint of a joke.

James smirked “Well I can’t guarantee anything, but my main goal is taking you to the fair and have a fun time”  

My eyes widened slightly at that statement. He wanted to have a fun time with me.

I snapped out of it, rolled my eyes and said “fine, I’ll go.”

“I’ll pick you up.”

“You don’t even know where I live.” Then my eyes widened “You _don’t_ know where I live, do you?”

He laughed at the look on my face which was of pure terror and said “Of course I _DON’T_! What do you take me for? Some kind of creep?” he continued laughing and then said “that’s why I need your phone number” and then winked at me.

I felt a slight blush creeping onto my face and I said “You sly motherfucker” but chuckled afterwards.

You know what? He was actually pretty nice.

  
I gave him my phone number and he gave me his and then James said “I’ll text you further details later this week. _Maybe some other things”_ he whispered the last part and grinned.

“Please don’t send me dick pics” I said with eyes closed hoping that it wasn’t a mistake giving him my phone number after all.

He laughed and I heard his footsteps walking away “Wasn’t planning to”

 

 


	5. denial is the first step to acceptance

Throughout the rest of the week I didn’t see James at all. He didn’t come bothering me during class or afterwards, he didn’t make suggestive remarks towards me and I didn’t actually notice he was there most of the time. Well, you know, apart from the fact that the thought of the fare was creeping in my thoughts in the most inappropriate times. For example during math the teacher called on me to solve an equation and I got all confused because an image of James and I flashed before my eyes. It was very embarrassing.  
As the week went by I actually got a bit scared. James didn’t send me anything at all about how we were going to meet for our ‘outing’ (I call it that because I want to go against the voice in my head calling it a ’date’). And the fact that he didn’t even try anything at school made it worse. Did he not want to go anymore? Did he lose interest? Not that it would matter anyway because I DIDN’T like him but still.. it kind of hurt.  
As these thoughts slowly consumed me day by day, I FINALLY received a message from him.   
It was Friday night at about 11:30 pm  
James: meet me @ d park 2mrw @ 4 pm aight?  
Me: I thought you were cancelling dick  
James: haha awh were u frightened, sugar?  
Me: 1. Don’t ever call me that. 2. No I was NOT but I wanted to know I have things to do you know.  
James: right well u kno wut they say : denial is the first step to acceptance  
Me: Is it ?  
James: Yea  
James: Well princess it’s late and I think u need ur beauty sleep so gn cu u 2mrw ;;)  
Me: I’m not a princess!!... but goodnight James  
I laid on my bed looking at my phone. It took me a while to realize I was grinning like a complete fool and upon realizing that I hid my face in my pillow even though there was no one there so witness the deep blush which had crept upon my face.  
I hate to admit it, but that night I fell asleep smiling thinking about him.  
***********************  
Saturday morning passed so slowly, but then it went too quickly. I actually got to the park a few minutes late and surprisingly enough James was already there waiting for me on a bench.   
When he saw me he glared at me. It was actually the first time that he ever gave me that look, as far as I can remember. He got up and marched towards me. “You ass I thought you were going to ditch me!” he said. “Wh- no! No I just took a minute too long in the shower is all I wasn’t planning on ditching you James!”  
Upon hearing that his face softened. “Wanting to smell nice for your date huh?” He said grinning.  
My eyes widened and I felt my face getting hot, “No! why would I want to smell nice for you you dick!”  
His smile widened and he moved a step closer, making sure not to be too close to me. He also had to bend a bit because I was a tad shorter than him. By that point my heart was pounding and I was sure my face looked like a tomato. I thought he was going to kiss me and for some reason I wanted him to. But instead he just said “It sweet that you denied smelling nice for me, but didn’t deny that I’m your date” and just winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post at all these past few months but there is more to come very very soon!


	6. 5 minute tease

After that awkward greeting with James, he drove us to the fare. The atmosphere was breathtaking. The sun had that beautiful couple-hours- before-setting feel to it and hearing the cheers from people was amazing. It smelled greatly of spring and soil. And also cotton candy. And popcorn.   
But smelling all these sweet scents, with the warm light casting on my face, I almost forgot there was James standing next to me.   
He was grinning, looking straight ahead at all the booths. The sun light shone on his face making him look like someone almighty. Like a god basically.  
An image of him holding me came to mind and my heart started fluttering like crazy. As if he heard it he turned to look at me with big brown eyes that reminded me of chocolate. Everything about him reminded me of something sweet, I realized.   
With a gentle smile he asked “ ready to go fuck some shit up?”  
“Not exactly what I was planning, but hey, fuck it! Let’s go.”  
And so we went, riding Ferris wheels and roller coasters, buying all kinds of sugary foods we could find and laughing all the while.   
We had a popcorn fight that lasted about 5 minutes, but I enjoyed watching him getting competitive and bubbly. It made me happy.  
But obviously all the fun and laughter had to come to an end. In this case, a tad bit too soon.   
Circa 8:00 I heard someone call out for James, “Yo James I heard someone shout your name.” “Nah it was probably someone calling their kid”  
A few minutes later I heard it again, and this time so did James.   
“There heard it?” I asked him. “Yeah” he said frowning. He looked around him and then stopped staring straight ahead to something or someone which caught his eye.   
“ Come on let’s move”   
“What why what’s wrong?”  
“Just come on” he said still not looking at me but instead tugging at the sleeves of my jacket.  
Seeing him like this made me uneasy. I smelled great trouble and I’m a very chill person so trouble isn’t exactly what I’d like to be around.  
So I simply obeyed and let him drag me away.  
Suddenly we heard “ there he is!!” and that’s when James said “Run”.  
Before I could even begin to comprehend what he said I was dragged by my wrist by James who was zigzagging his way around all the people.  
“ James why are we running?!”   
“Not now Aleks! Just run”  
I never heard him say my name with such anger. The fuck did I do to him?  
Suddenly he pulled me behind a tent which seemed inhabited. Off in the distance we could hear, “Catch him!! Catch James Wilson!!”  
“Jam-”  
“Shut up”  
Oh no. No. “Shut up? You’re telling me to run for my life right without even EXPLAINING what THE FUCK IS GOING ON!” I hissed. Even though I was pissed I still didn’t want to yell just in case whoever we were running from heard me.  
He stared at me and sighed, “All right I’ll-” “FIND HIM! FIND WILSON!”  
When he heard those yells he pulled me to him, put one hand on my mouth, and the other was on my ass. I was so embarrassed I felt myself blushing. Why now?! This is a serious moment and he just put his hand on my ass? WHY?!  
After we heard the yelling move further away from us I felt James bend down a bit and whisper in my ear , “ You know, I can feel your heart racing but I’m not sure whether it’s because of fear or something else.” I could feel that proud smirk in his voice. “ Because your face is hot as well, and since you didn’t even protest once since those shitheads moved away, I would say you’re enjoying this position huh?”  
No Aleks don’t think dirty thoughts not now! But my body betrayed me and I let out a soft moan, which I dearly hoped James mistook for a whimper.  
Obviously he didn’t.  
Do something Aleks do something. Anger. Right anger!! That will solve everything!  
“Fuck you you piece of shit!” I said before I realized his hand was still cupping my mouth.   
“I won’t stop you if you do” he said smirking.  
My face turned redder than before, if that was even possible. I slapped his hand away from my mouth and said, “Listen you asshole, explain to me what the fuck is going on because I swear to Christ if you’re dragging me into something or if this is one of your jokes I’ll-”  
“I would rather that this was a prank really” he said.   
“Who are they?”   
He sighed, “ Let’s go someplace safer.”


	7. Behind the Scenes

JAMES P.O.V  
I took Aleks back to my car and drove off to my place. The drive was silent and seemed too long compared to the usual. I could feel Aleks’ uneasy as he sat beside me, looking over at me every once in a while in what looked like a concerned manner.   
I actually never saw him looking at me in such a way. He always either glared or something like that, but concern towards me? That was something very new, almost like a miracle to be honest.  
I pulled up in my driveway and got out not wanting to stay in my piece of junk car for a second longer. Aleks got out after me not speaking at all and followed me to my front door. “Welcome to my crib” I say as I open the door trying to lighten up the mood, but Aleks just gives me a look and goes in.  
I close the door behind me and show Aleks to the kitchen. “Want something to eat? Drink?” I asked stalling.  
“I want you to explain what the hell just happened James. What was that?! Who were those guys and why did they want you?!” He yelled resting his hands on the table which stood in between us. Usually I’d make a witty comment but today I felt so tired I simply couldn’t.  
So I only sighed and sat down dragging my hands down my face and preparing myself for the inevitable. I wasn’t scared of telling him what happened but I was scared that after I’d tell him he’d just leave and be angry with me even more. And knowing him from the little time I actually spent around him, if I fuck it up now there’s a big chance that he won’t go back to my stupid little games.  
I didn’t want him to leave, and the thought was eating at me.   
“Sit down Aleksandr.” I said exasperated. He did as he was told and said “Come on. Spill.”  
“It’s a long story Aleks. Just promise me you won’t speak till the end yeah?”  
“Fine just tell me what’s going on for fuck’s sake”  
“Ok.” I took a deep breath and began. “I lived with my brother. I’m not going into why ‘cause that’s a much longer story and more nerve wrecking. But anyways I lived with my older brother. Some time ago he started hanging with the wrong crowd. Gangs and all, drugs and a shit ton of booze. But thank fully it didn’t last long. He realized it wasn’t his place and he had me he had to take care of as well. Not that I don’t know how to take care of myself but he swore he would do it.   
So he tried to leave but leaving a gang ain’t easy. They threatened him and said that if he did so they’d kill me or something.” “Jame-” Aleks started but I stopped him.   
“No Aleks you promised now shut up and wait alright? As I was saying they threatened him but they weren’t tough, it was just a scene. Till this point I had no idea what was going on. I thought that my brother was just hanging around some weird dudes and I didn’t care about his business. But then one day he just told me. I wanted to punch him in the face for being so stupid but somehow I didn’t.  
Instead I teamed up with him to sabotage one of their ‘commissions’. We ended up calling the police on them and they only got 2 of them. There were 3 remaining but we weren’t going to snitch any further, after all it was an anonymous call.   
Anyway the ‘leader’ had a suspicion that it was us and claimed that my brother and I could leave unharmed, but we needed to repay them. Obviously we refused to do such a thing but they ended u pulling knives at us and we were kind of cornered. It was one of those life or death moments. So we accepted against our will and after months managed to get the money and we paid up.”   
I stopped and took a deep breath. “So why were they running after us?” Aleks asked, a look of anticipation plastered on his face.   
“I’m not finished. My brother swore to join the army once all this was done and he did. Thing is, when those damn bastards heard they took advantage and tried to make me join their goddamn gang which got bigger during those past months. I refused, not wanting to make the same mistake and the leader just said that I should think about it.   
Then one day some of his pets found me while I was ditching school and put a knife against my throat wanting me to join their clique. I ended up beating them up but not without leaving a scar.” And with that I pulled down the collar of my shirt to reveal a few weeks old gash. Aleks’ eyes widened and he gasped. “Oh my God James” was all he could manage.  
“Yeah. Now they want to beat the shit out of me for hurting some of their ‘brothers’ and for sending another 2 to jail. They said that I could only escape this if I joined them and helped to redeem myself. I’m not going to but now that my brother left and I’m alone they might take advantage of me being alone.” I sighed and looked at my hands and then up at Aleks who was staring at me like I was some action scene in a movie.   
“ I completely understand if you hate me now- no hate me MORE- but those are the facts I guess” I said swallowing and wiping some sweat that formed on my forehead.  
Aleks furrowed his eyebrows and stared at me. His eyes narrowed and I felt my insides churn. Great. I thought. That’s it. I fucked it all up. Now he’s gonna leave and there’s no going back.  
As if on cue Aleks got up from his chair, the sound of it scraping against the floor tearing at my heart. He stared at me and then leaned on the table. “You’re stupid.” Was all he said and stood up straight. He looked down on me as if I was a child that did something very wrong and I could do nothing but frown up at him.


	8. "You're stupid you know that right?"

Aleks shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t hate you James alright? I don’t. I might’ve at some point but I don’t. Not anymore.”  
I raised my eyebrows “No?” I asked. “No” he said softly, all the disapproval which I he seemed to have before disappearing. “Now stop looking at me like you disappointed me in some way, I don’t like that. We need to do something about this James!” He said in a very serious tone.  
The sides of my lips pulled up. “ ’We’ Aleksandr?”   
Aleks’ eyes widened a bit and his face got a small tint of pink. He put his hand on the back of his neck and looked for words to say. Then his eyes focused on me. “I don’t want to leave you alone on this.”  
I grinned, got out of my chair and leaned against the table crossing my arms. “Why?” I asked him, any despair I had now gone, or partially gone anyways.   
“Because I care goddammit!” He walked over to me and gripped the collar of my shirt. Butterflies flooded my chest as I thought he was going to pull me to him and kiss me.   
But instead he pulled the collar down revealing the gash and practically yelled in my face “Do you think I want to see this happening to you James?!” And then more softly, “I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
We were so close. I could feel his breath on my bare skin. He looked up at me and I slowly leaned in to place my lips on top of his but he moved and let go of my shirt.   
I raised my eyebrows as he crossed his arms and looked down, eyebrows furrowed. Shit I thought, but when he looked up he grinned a little. “So what are we gonna do about it?” he asked. I looked at him, still a bit confused about what ALMOST happened. But then I said “Nothing, Aleks. We’re gonna do nothing at all because that’ll mean you might get hurt and I won’t allow that.” I said sternly.  
“What do you mean?” He asked angrily. “I know how to fend for myself you know!” he shouted.   
“I never said you didn’t.” I said calmly. “But, Jesus Aleks. What are you blind?” I asked as I slowly walked towards him. “Haven’t you figured it out by now?” I said, my voice lower as I reached him, only a small distance in between us.   
“Figured out what?” he asked almost in a whisper.   
My eyes softened as I looked at his innocent, pale, beautiful face. “I care about you more than I care about anyone else, Aleksandr. If something were to happen to you.. I wouldn’t know what to do.” And with that I held the urge to caress his face and instead made my way around him and left for my bedroom.  
ALEKS P.O.V  
I felt heat in my cheeks as I stood frozen in place in James’ kitchen. What the hell just happened? That was kind of.. hot. No Aleks hot isn’t a good way to describe things!... But it actually was kinda hot. I thought to myself.   
James openly admitted his feelings for me, not that I didn’t know them but I always tried to hope he was joking so that I wouldn’t have to face the inevitable which were my actual feelings for him.   
I would’ve expected him to simply say he liked me, if I ever thought of what he were to say about how he really felt about me. But not that I meant more than anyone else! That’s just absurd! Isn’t it?   
James made me feel so weird. All the attention bothered me but not anymore, I mean we already went over that, that’s the reason why I’m here in the first place. In his house.. then it dawned on me. I was in his house.   
It was a really nice house, not big but not small and it smelled nice. It smelled of James. James. Everything around me was of James and now I could see what he did when he wasn’t acting like a dick bag at school. Don’t be so excited dammit I told myself. It’s just James’ house chill. It’s not like it’s the place where he eats or get’s dressed or takes a shower… goddammit Aleks stop ! what if he hea- no he can’t this is all happening in my mind. Stop talking to yourself!  
Speaking of James, where is he? I walked out of the kitchen and decide to head up the stairs, assuming that that’s where he went.  
When I reach the top I look around. There were multiple rooms but under one closed door came a small ray of light, so I walk over to it and knock. James opens the door and looks at me, no smile or goofy grin. Not even his eyes were smiling. He just looked drained.  
“Are you ok?” I asked suddenly feeling worried. I cursed myself for looking so concerned. He looked at me up and down and then leaned against the door frame smiling, but just a bit. “yeah, just a bit tired.”   
“Oh, I-” but I stopped myself. What was I going to say? I suddenly felt at a loss for words. I wanted to talk about what he told me but decided against it. “I’ll leave you alone then” I said giving a tight smile and turning around for the stairs.   
“Hey, no Aleks wait!” James said from behind me as I was about to go down. He hopped towards me. “I.. I’m sorry I screwed up our fun today I never wanted for any of that to happen.”   
I raised my eyebrows at him a smile tugging at my lips. Then I shook my head and said “You’re so stupid.” And made my way downstairs. When I reached the bottom I looked up and saw he was still standing at the top of the stairs looking very dumbfounded. I grinned, seems finally I have the upperhand.   
“I’ll see you soon James, yeah?” I said still grinning. At that he smirked regaining his usual composure and just nodded. I turned to the door but as I did James called out to me. “Aleks wait!”  
“What?” I asked raising my eyebrows. “How are you gonna get back home? I’ll drive you!” James said already starting to make his way down the stairs.   
I let out a small laugh “James, I live about a couple of houses away. I’ll walk.”  
And with that I left.


	9. Gamezz

After about a half hour walk I made it home. Seems as though James and I didn’t live so far from each other after all. Good. When I got inside I was greeted by my parents who were sitting down on the couch watching some tv.  
“Oh hey honey! How did it go?” mum asked seeming a bit excited. I smiled at her and simply said “It went great actually, but I’m very tired so I’m going to bed.” And with that I climbed up the stairs and went to my room.  
I let out a long breath which I didn’t realize I was holding and flopped onto my bed. The only thing I could think of was James. Him and his beautiful smile and bubbly laugh and big bright eyes.   
But mostly I thought about my feelings for him. He admitted that he liked me and I think I might like him too. I don’t know though! He acts like such a douche sometimes it’s unbearable. But then I remember the way he acts like I’m the only thing he can see, like he has been doing mostly these past couple of weeks and I can’t help but smile and feel like one of those teenage girls in movies.  
I like him I thought to myself. But I wasn’t about to tell him. After all the pathetic struggling I couldn’t just let it drop and act like he’s my prince charming all of a sudden. No. I need to take things slow.   
But I don’t wanna! What if something like today happens huh? We almost KISSED today when you grabbed his goddamn shirt Aleksandr. But no! oh no! you had to step away like the little bitch you are and ruin it.   
I sigh and try to go to sleep, not realizing the smile which seemed to be tattooed on my face as I thought about James.  
The next day I woke up with only one thought on my mind. Go see James. He wouldn’t expect that and it would be like a surprise. I head for the bathroom and take a quick shower and got dressed quickly.  
As I made my way downstairs and for the door I was stopped by my mom “Hey hey there young man where are you going?” she asked crossing her arms. “Oh I’m gonna go see James” I said as I opened the door.  
“okay well do you have any idea when you might be back?” I shrugged “I mean it’s only half an hour away so we’ll see I guess. Love you ma” and with that I headed out.  
I practically ran to his house, but once I reached the front of his house I realized I had no clue what I was about to tell him. After pondering it for a few seconds I shrugged it off and knocked on the door, butterflies taking over my insides.  
After what felt like forever the door opened, revealing an annoyed looking James, that was until he saw it was me and he straightened up from his slouched posture and put a hand through his ruffled hair. I smiled at the small gestures.   
“Shit, Aleks! Wha- What are you doing here are you okay? I didn’t expect to see you I probably look like a total wreck” he rushed through the words. I just laughed a little.   
“Are you gonna let me in or what?” I asked. “Uh- yeah yeah of course come in!” He said in a hurry as I smiled and walked inside his home.  
JAMES P.O.V  
I look like shit dammit I thought as I let Aleks in the house. He seemed to notice my unease – even a blind man would’ve noticed my goddamn unease- and with a smirk, which was a big surprise to see since usually I’m the one doing so, said “You look great James.”  
That took me aback. Did he just compliment me? I think I’m still dreaming  
“What ?” he asked when he noticed me staring. I grinned “Well I think we’re taking some great steps in our relationship finally.”  
At the mention of relationship his face flushed red. “What relationship?!” He snapped.   
I sighed, shaking my head. “Aleks there’s no need to get angry. I’m kidding. Of course there’s no relationship between us.” I said the last part with a very sad tone, realizing the truth in my words. His face fell a bit but only for a split second. “So why are you here Aleks?” I asked suddenly feeling awkward in his presence.  
His eyes widened and he put his hand on the back of his neck. “I uh- uhm I came over to-” he stumbled on his words and I furrowed my eyebrows. Why would he not know why he came over?   
“I wanted to see you James.” He answered, his voice low and not looking at me.   
“Why?” I asked feeling confused. Then I realized, the almost kiss I thought we were having, me in general. I made him feel awkward and he came over to tell me to back off.  
I rubbed my face with my hands. “Listen Aleks I’m sorry alright? I know I might annoy you sometimes, most of the time, but I don’t do it to annoy you! I just can’t help myself whenever I see you I want to spend time with you just to see your face I never meant to make you feel uncomforta-” “JAMES!”  
I flinched at his voice. “What are you talking about?” he asked stepping closer. “I- you don’t annoy me I already told you that. And you don’t make me feel uncomfortable. In fact you don’t make me feel anything which is remotely bad. So stop thinking you do! Do you understand me?”   
He was so close now. He was holding my hand in his, his face a couple of inches away from mine. I was at a complete loss for words, so I just nodded.   
“I just wanted to see you James. To spend time with you like yesterday, ’cause I haven’t had that much fun in a long while. Do you mind me spending time with you?” he asked in such an innocent manner my heart ached.  
“No of course not Aleksandr you know that.” I whispered. He was so close, and it wasn’t because I pulled him close but because HE came close. He squeezed my hand in his. “then let’s do something. Do you have any video games?”   
I grinned down at the pretty Russian. “What kind of question is that? Of course I do!”


	10. Sharing feelings

We spent hours playing a bunch of video games and surprisingly Aleks was actually really good at them. When the clock hit 3 in the afternoon we stopped and he lay on my bed with his hand behind his head and he just stared up at the ceiling.   
I looked at him, admiring him all over, he was so beautiful it hurt. He noticed me staring and turned his head to face me. I noticed him smile before I turned my head away, embarrassed that he caught me staring. What was happening? Where did my balls go? Since when did I become shy? Since Aleks started holding me under his gaze.  
I glanced over at him and noticed he was still looking at me, still smiling that pretty smile of his. “James?”  
“Yes Aleksandr?”  
“Lay with me.”  
My insides flopped around and my heart rate picked up. I looked at him just to make sure he didn’t change his mind, and when nothing happened I scooted over next to him and laid down on my back beside him.  
I turned my face to look at him and he turned on his side, his whole body facing me now. I smiled at him, happy for this lovely little moment.   
“Can I tell you something?” he asked me in a whisper. “Of course Aleksandr, anything.”  
“I fell asleep thinking about you last night.”  
I felt my heart skip a beat. Silence fell between us and I just stared at him in awe.   
“Not just last night to be completely honest. Even the night before. And if I didn’t think of you before I fell asleep I thought about you at certain other points of the day.” He looked at me in the eyes, I guess expecting me to say something, but nothing came out. But I think the sound of my now very-close-to-sonic-the-hedgehog- heart was a good enough of an answer.  
“You’re infecting my mind James Wilson. And I just realised that. The majority of the things I think about is you.” And then he moved closer to me until his chest was touching my side. I could feel his breath on my skin and goosebumps started to form on my arms. “James?” the younger asked me softly.  
“Aleksandr” I breathed, like it was what my life was holding on to. The pale boy grinned and bit his lower lip. “So this is what it felt like when you made me blush huh?” he asked.  
“I hope you’re not making this up” I whispered. Aleks frowned, propped himself on an elbow and with the other hand reached out to me and slowly caressed my face. “I wouldn’t do that to you James. I don’t want to hurt you. And I’m sorry I’ve been such a dick.” I touch his hand which was on my cheek and said ever so softly “It doesn’t matter, not now.”  
He leaned in to me, his face inching closer with every second. I too, leaned in wanting to cut the distance between us, but when we were only an inch or 2 away from each other Aleks swerved his head to the side and pressed his lips against my cheek.   
After he pulled away I stared at him in slight disbelief. Aleks just grinned and whispered ever so close to my lips “who knew I could wrap the school bad boy around my little finger.”   
“You fucker” I whispered smirking.  
He winked and got up. “Where are you going?” I asked. “Home” he answered nonchalantly. “What why?”   
He smiled “because it’s where I live.” And he slipped out of my room and quickly made his way down the stairs.   
“Wait Aleks!” I said getting up and running after him. He was already at the bottom of the stairs. “What about..” I trailed off hoping he might understand what I meant.  
He grinned “If I don’t see you at school tomorrow you can forget ever finding out” and then he left.


End file.
